Papa Noël
by Akabane Girl
Summary: On se demande bien à qui Maes va demander de jouer les Père Noël pour le 24 décembre... Devinez ?


_Ca fait super longtemps que je ne suis plus venue par ici arf xD Enfin bon, ça fait trois semaines que j'écris cette fic sur Noël... Pourquoi aussi longtemps pour ce truc me direz vous ? C'est que j'ai eu des problèmes de temps, à cause des devoirs du bahut et du nouveau Zelda ( j'arrête pas d'y jouer xD ) Enfin bon j'ai pu la boucler en ce jour du 23 décembre !_

_Attention Gracia est un peu OOC... Je n'aime pas trop quand les personnages le sont mais il faut bien pour une fic humoristique._

_**Disclaimer : **__FMA ne m'appartient pas. J'écris pour mon plaisir et celui de mes éventuels lecteurs et non dans un but lucratif ;)_

* * *

_23 Décembre_.

« Sapin ?  
- Décoré !  
- Cadeaux ?  
- Achetés !  
- Amis ?  
- Invités !  
- Dîner ?  
- A cuisiner !  
- Père Noël ?

- Elysia veut voir le Père Noël ! L'aurais-tu oublié, mon chéri ?  
- Euh ! Non, je... »

Gracia leva les yeux au ciel.

« Il nous faut un Père Noël ! Sinon on aura Elysia et ses pleurs sur le dos ! »

Elle esquissa un bref sourire.

« Tu te rappelles que l'année dernière elle t'a coursé partout pendant une semaine pour te crier à la moindre occasion qu'elle n'avait pas vu Papa Noël ?  
- Argh... »

Maes fit mine de réfléchir un instant.

« Ah je sais ! s'exclama-t-il.  
- Quoi mon chéri ?  
- Je vais louer un Père Noël !  
- ... ? »

Maes se précipita sur le téléphone. Il prit le combinet et composa un numéro. Après quelques brefs tilts, une voix féminine et trop aiguë répondit.

« Bienvenue dans la récolte de Père Noël ! La seule ligne dans tout Amestris à louer des Pères Noël ! Veuillez patienter un instant avec notre musique préférée! _On iraaaa où tu voudras quand tu voudraaaas_...  
- Tu vas voir, mon amour, ils vont nous envoyer un de leur employés très vite !  
- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment... »

_10 Minutes plus tard._

« _mais c'est toi qui payeraaaas... _»

_Encore 10 minutes plus tard (Maes s'est endormi)..._

« _eh ben oui qu'est-ce que tu croiiiis..._  
- Maes ?  
- Gnnnnh...  
- Maes...  
- Gneu ?  
- MAES ! »

Il était rare que Gracia s'énerve, mais pour réveiller Hughes en dehors d'une urgence, c'était dur... Celui-ci sursauta en panique et regarda son combinet avec perplexité.

« Je rêve ou c'est Roy qui m'a endormi au téléphone cette fois-ci ?!(1)  
- Mais non c'est... Ah parce que t'as déjà réussi à faire dormir Roy ? Euh non rien euh tu étais en train d'appeler la ligne qui loue des Père Noël !  
- Ah... ET JE ME SUIS ENDORMI PENDANT QUE J'EN LOUAIS UN ?!  
- Tu t'es endormi à cause de l'attente !  
- Aaaah oui ! Sur la chanson ? Tu te rappelles quand on avait dansé sur cette chanson chérie ?  
- Oui, j'ai encore la marque sur les pieds tellement tu me les avaient écrasés.

- ...  
- Ah hum oui. »

Après cela, il porta le combinet à son oreille et ne vit, ou plutôt n'entendit, que la musique d'attente « _taaaa vie... Mon but c'est de laaaaa pouriiiir... Lalalalaaaaaalalalalaaaa..._ ».

« Mais bon sang, pourquoi ils répondent pas ? Ils n'ont plus d'employés ou quoi ?  
- Hum, je crois que c'est autre chose. Où est leur prospectus ?  
- Sur la table ma puce. »

Elle alla chercher le papier et y jeta un rapide coup d'oeil.

« Ah d'accord...  
- Quoi ? demanda Maes.  
- ... Le prix d'un Père Noël, 200 cenz, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Euh oui ?  
- ... Et le prix de la communication à la minute, 15 cenz ?  
- Oui oui.  
- A ton avis mon chéri, est-ce qu'ils gagnent plus à envoyer leur Père Noël où à attirer des idiots comme toi au téléphone ?  
- ... Euh... Je sais pas ? »

Il raccrocha en vitesse sans quitter Gracia du regard.

« Maes...  
- ...Voui ?  
- Peux-tu maintenant me dire combien de temps cela fait-il que tu es au téléphone ?  
- Euh... Plus de 20 minutes ? dit-il en serrant les dents.  
- ... Et combien d'argent t'as dépensé à ton avis ?!  
- ... Gloups.  
- MAES !  
- Ou... Oui ?  
- NE T'IMAGINE MEME PAS CE QUE JE TE FERAIS SI J'ETAIS MECHANTE !  
- Gniiih...  
- Il faut qu'on trouve un Père Noël !

- Hum...  
- ... J'ai trouvé !  
- J'espère que c'est une bonne idée... Mieux que celle des Pères Noël à louer !  
- Nan nan ne t'inquiète pas ! Je sais qui pourrait jouer un très bon Père Noël !  
- Ah oui mon chéri ?  
- Oui et je suis sûr qu'il va accepter ! »

* * *

« NON NON NON ET NON !  
- Mais s'il te plait !  
- C'est non ! »

L'agitation se sentait dans le bureau de Mustang : Tout le monde s'activait à finir le travail donné car Noël approchait à grand pas. Aussi, Roy se fit interpeler plusieurs fois pendant qu'il parlait à Maes.

« Mais allez, Elysia a envie d'un papa Noël !  
- Et bien oui, je croyais être son tonton moi ?  
- Justement, en tant que tonton, tu te dois de lui appren...  
- QUOI, COMME L'AUTRE FOIS PEUT-ETRE ?!(2) »

Tous les regards se portèrent sur lui lorsqu'il baissa la voix.

« Si tu savais ce que m'a fait subir le lieutenant Hawkeye à cause de toi ! dit-il en se baissant pour ramasser un dossier. Elle s'est sentie tellement gênée qu'elle a voulu me foutre la honte pendant une semaine après ça !  
- Oui mais...  
- Non, Maes. Je ne vais pas encore me ridiculiser en faisant ça, point barre. »

C'est le moment que choisit Armstrong pour entrer dans la bureau.

« BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE ! »

Sa voix fit sursauter toute l'équipe, maintenant appeurée par l'arrivée du commandant.

« Alors mes gaillards, vous préparez cette belle fête qui arrive ? dit-il avec toutes ses petites étoiles autour de lui.  
- Euhh oui oui et on a du travail ! Pardooooon », bredouilla Havoc en sortant du bureau avec un carton.

Silence. Armstrong regarda tous les militaires ranger et trier en silence depuis sa venue.

« Un problème, mes gaillards ? »

Un brouhaha de réponses incompréhensibles s'éleva. Ils étaient tous appeurés devant Alex Louis qui commençait à se poser des questions. Roy et Maes semblaient plutôt tranquilles, jusqu'à ce qu'un impertinent que l'on citera pas car il a souhaité garder l'anonymat (_soit Breda_) prenne la parole.

« Hughes a besoin d'un père Noël et le colonel ne veut pas accepter... »

Nouveau silence. Roy porta son regard de braise sur cet "_ESPECE DE MOINS QUE RIEN_", comme il le pensait au même moment, qui avait dit le truc qui ne fallait pas.

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi, Mustang ?  
- Humpf. Faites vous châtier par le lieutenant Hawkeye et on en reparlera.  
- Oh ! Eh bien, lieutenant-colonel Hughes, je peux toujours endosser ce rôle !  
- V...Vous ?!!! »

C'est alors qu'une image vint en tête à Roy : celle du grand Armstrong en père Noël. Il sourit en pensant à cela, jusqu'à ce qu'il imagine le commandant serrer comme un fou la petite Elysia...

« ... NAN MOI !!! »

Roy avait décroisé les bras (_oui, il les avaient croisés avant..._) et pointait son index vers lui.

« Finalement, je me dis que c'est pas grave. Hawkeye ne sera pas à la fête, alors ça va...  
- Euh ! Hawkeye ? Euh oui d'accord, dit Armstrong, l'air un peu triste. Je m'en vais finir mes petits problèmes à mon tour. »

Il reprit le sourire et annonça de vive voix son départ (_On dirait qu'il part en voyage..._). Maes s'accrocha au bras de Roy et cria.

« Oh !!! Merci, merci Roy !  
- Arf, lâche moi un peu ! Si j'ai accepté, c'est pour éviter à Elysia de souffrir...  
- ... Tu lui as sauvé la vie, ouais ! »

Il s'éloigna du bureau en chantonnant "_petite Elysiiiiia un père Noël elle auraaaa..._" et se dirigea vers la porte lorsque...

« Ah et au fait.  
- Oui quoi encore ?!  
- ... Ben... le lieutenant est invité.  
- ...QUOIII ?!  
- Bye !  
- Nan attends ! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Trop tard, la rapidité de Maes l'avait mené déjà bien loin (_XD_).

* * *

_24 décembre._

« Popaaaa !  
- Oui quoi ma petite puce ?  
- Le papa Noël il vient cette année hein ?  
- Oh mais bien sûr ! dit-il en affichant un grand sourire.  
- C'est quand qu'ils arrivent les invités hein popaa ?  
- Bientôt.  
- Oh génial ! J'ai fait des dessins pour tout le monde !  
- Ah oui ? Mais fais voir vite !  
- Okéééé ! »

Elysia montra un mur du doigt.

« REGARDE LES BEAUX DESSINS !!! »

Tout le mur du côté de la porte était gribouillé de maisons, de petites personnages, de fleurs et autres paysages. On ne voyait même plus la tapisserie. C'est, bien sûr, le moment que choisit Gracia pour entrer dans le salon...

« Ouhouh, mes choux, venez vite vo... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!! »

... Et faire la magnifique découverte de son mur relooké.

* * *

De son côté, Roy s'était acheté un costume de père Noël. Il n'allait le mettre qu'un peu avant minuit, car d'abord il devait être présent pour ne donner aucun doute à Elysia. Il voulait d'ailleurs aller à la soirée accompagné. Maes l'en avait vivement dissuadé.

« _Mais non Roy! Pas besoin! Tout le monde sait que tu es un célibataire Dom Juan endurci !_ »

De quoi remonter le moral...

« _Ca va faire un peu con quand même, si je me pointe à la fête tout seul._ se dit-il en s'arrangeant devant le miroir._ Mmmh... Et puis non tant pis, Hawkeye aussi sera seule. Et s'il y a de belles nanas célibataires comme moi, je ne serai sûrement pas contre un petit remplissage de carnet d'adresses..._ »

Un sourire carnassier remplaça l'anxieté présente quelques instants avant sur le visage de Roy.

* * *

_20h00._

La fête commençait déjà. L'apéritif à table, Gracia n'avait plus qu'à commencer à mettre sur le feu le dîner, en compagnie de quelques amies. Dans le salon, d'autres invités parlaient. Roy venait d'arriver et se sentait un peu perdu. Entre les cris des petits et les rires des plus grands, il ne retrouvait même plus ceux qu'il connaissait. En fait ils étaient au fond du salon, entre eux. Sortant de la foule, il les rejoignit.

« Ah ! Vous êtes là ! »

Le "vous" désignait les militaires qu'il connaissait et certaines autres connaissances.

« Tiens, le lieutenant Hawkeye n'est pas encore arrivé ?  
- Elle a eu un empêchement ! » dit une voix joviale derrière lui.

Maes, plus radieux que jamais, donna un bon coup dans le dos de Roy.

« Elle ne viendra pas ce soir. »

« _YES !_ se dit le Flame Alchemist. _Je n'aurai pas à la supporter !_ »

« Et toi, Roy... dit-il en baissant la voix. Tu as apporté le costume du p...  
- Ouais, beugla le colonel contrarié, je le mets quand ?  
- Ben vers 23h30 tu dis que tu vas rejoindre ta famille, comme ça Elysia ne se doutera de rien.  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu te rappelles qu'une fois, elle a entendu une conversation où l'on disait que je n'avais pas de famille, et même qu'elle m'avait posé plein de questions sur le pourquoi du comment ?  
- ... Ah oui... Ben tu dis que... Que...  
- ... Que ma chérie m'attends, voilà.  
- Euh Roy...  
- Quoi ?  
- ... Tu as prévu que tu te taperais la honte, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Hein ? »

Maes recula de quelques pas de peur des représailles.

« Elle pense que... Elle pense que sa tata, c'est le lieut... »

**PAF**

Finalement, même ayant reculé, Hughes n'avait pas échappé aux représailles.

« LA FAUTE A QUI ?!  
- Oui mais non mais...  
- Elle est très, voire trop perspicace, ta fille. Il va falloir trouver une bonne excuse...  
- Ben dis que tu vas voir si le Père Noël arrive...  
- ... Pas con.  
- Oui je sais. »

* * *

_23h30._

Roy se leva et prit sa veste.

« Bon, j'y vais, bonsoir tout le monde ! »

La première réaction d'Elysia fut de demander où il allait.

« Je vais voir si le Père Noël arrive.  
- Oooh !!! Il vient il vient ! »

La petite était toute contente. Roy sourit.

« Je suis sûr qu'il va amener de très beaux cadeaux. »

Il sortit.

* * *

Pataugeant dans la neige, essayant d'avancer dans la tempête, bien que minime, Roy se dirigeait vers chez lui, pour pouvoir se changer. Il remarqua aux fenêtres des gamins en train d'attendre sagement la venue du Papa Noël.

Chez lui, il se changea rapidement, mit des coussins sous sa chemise et une barbe blanche, puis il prit la hotte et sortit.

Au début, tout était calme. Il avançait vers chez les Hughes. Puis soudain...

« ... LA BAS, LE PERE NOEL !!! »

... Tous les gamins aux fenêtres s'excitèrent et crièrent que le Père Noël était arrivé. Il descendirent tous de joie et se précipitèrent vers Roy, qui, déséquilibré, tomba à la renverse.

« OUAIIIIIS !!! »

Une dizaine de mômes sautillaient autour de lui, et glissaient, de quoi faire perdre la tête. Roy était toujours par terre, le visage dans la neige, à pester contre la marmaille autour de lui.

« Bon les enfants... euh (il prit une grosse voix) Les enfants ! J'aimerais me relever...  
- OUAIS OUAIS OUAIS !!! »

Ils n'écoutaient rien.

« Les enfants...  
- OUAIIIIIIIIIIS !  
- BORDEL DE MERDE J'AIMERAIS ME RELEVER VOUS COMPRENEZ OU PAS ?! »

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous, d'un coup.

« HAN LE PERE NOEL EH BEN IL EST VULGAIRE ET MECHANT !!! TOUS SUR LUI !!! »

C'est alors qu'ils se jetèrent tous sur lui (_comme au rugby xD_) et lui donnaient des petits coups de petites mains faibles. Cela faisait quand même mal au grand Flame Alchemist (_hé oui, même les plus grands héros trouvent plus forts qu'eux..._). Il fallut l'intervention des parents pour arrêter le massacre (_pauvre Roy_)...

* * *

_Minuit._

Roy arriva chez les Hughes, couvert de boue, de traces de chaussures de gamins, de neige et les vêtements déchirés.

Il toqua et entendit une petite voix aiguë crier "_Le papa Noël est là _!", sûrement la voix de la petite Elysia, qui vint ouvrir...

« Le Père No...  
- Ho ho ma petite enfant!  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!! LE PERE FOUETTARD !!!!  
- Hein ? »

Roy voulut s'approcher mais la petite referma la porte, qu'il se prit en pleine figure.

« BORD... »

C'est alors qu'il reçut une rafale de neige en pleine figure là aussi, qui le fit tomber.

* * *

_A l'interieur_

« PAPAAA !!! Le Père Noël il est pas venu, OUAIN !!!  
- Mais si ma chérie, il est dehors...  
- Nan !!! T'as appelé le méchant Papa fouttard ! Toi aussi t'es méchant !!! OUAIIIIN !!! »

La soirée chez les Hughes se termina entre cris et pleurs...

* * *

Roy se rendait chez lui, trainant des pieds, nonchalant. Il avait passé le pire Noël de son existence. Alors qu'il fut devant sa porte, il enendit une voix, suivie d'un clic de cran de sécurité.

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites à essayer d'ouvrir l'appartement d'un officier ?! »

Roy se retourna vivement.

« AH COMME JE SUIS HEUREUX DE VOUS V...  
- ET EN PLUS IL EST PERVERS !!! »

Elle tira vers lui qui tomba de côté pour éviter la balle.

« AAAH MAIS HAWKEYE C'EST MOI !!! ROY MUSTANG !!!  
- Hein ? Colonel ? C'est vous en... Père Noël ? Mmmmmmpfffffffr... AHAHAHAHAHAH ! »

Elle pleurait de rire...

« Mon colonel en... Père Noël !!!! MWAHAHAHA je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça !  
- Hum...  
- Alors j'aurais tout pu imaginer, mais ça ! AHAHAH !  
- HUM...  
- Ah nan, c'est vraiment trop fort ! Vous vouliez faire peur aux enfants ou quoi ? MMMMPFRRRRR !!!  
- OUI MERCI VOUS POURRIEZ PAS PLUTOT M'AIDER S'IL VOUS PLAIT ?! »

Riza reprit rapidement son sérieux.

« Ah oui hum, attendez, je vous relève. »

Elle se baissa et le prit par les épaules pour l'aider à se relever. Lorsqu'il fut sur pieds, elle le mena à la porte de l'appartement et l'ouvrit, et une fois à l'intérieur...

« Ouh là, mais qu'est-ce-que c'est que cette dégaine, colonel ?  
- Humpf, une longue histoire.  
- Dites-moi.  
- Non.  
- Hihi. Si vous ne voulez pas me la raconter, c'est que vous n'osez pas me dire.  
- ... Ben en fait... C'était... TROIS GROS TYPES BARAQUES D'UN GROUPE TERRORISTE ANTI-PERE NOEL!!!  
- Oh ? Ah oui ?  
- OUAIS !!! ILS M'ONT TAPE ET ROULE DANS LA BOUE !!!  
- Oh ?  
- ET PIETINE AUSSI !!  
- Oui je vois. Je vois surtout les traces de chaussures qui doivent faire du 24 en pointure sur votre veste. Dites moi, vos aggresseurs avaient de petits pieds, n'est-ce pas ? »

Grillé. Roy passait vraiment une mauvaise soirée...

« Bon allez, je sais. Ils vous ont pris pour le Père Noël.  
- Comment avez-vous deviné ? Pff... Aucune importance. Je devais faire une suprise à Elysia, mais elle m'a claqué la porte au nez...  
- Je vois, en même temps je la comprends...  
- Oui, dit-il en s'étirant. Je vais me laver et me soigner. Bon Noël, Hawkeye.  
- On dit "Joyeux Noël !"  
- Ca change rien !  
- Si !  
- Nan !  
- Si !  
- Nan ! »

Riza sourit.

« Qu'il soit bon ou joyeux, vous avez tout de même droit à un cadeau.  
- Ah oui ?  
- Oui oui. Allez vous laver et vous verrez. »

Roy eut un sourire pervers en s'imaginant le cadeau. Il se lava et revint, pensant qu'elle lui préparait une suprise un peu coquine, mais...

« ...Il est temps de vous soigner ! »

Elle était armé d'armes pires que son arme de service. Du coton et de l'alcool.

« NAAAAAAAAAAN ! »

Roy se mit à courir partout dans l'appartement en criant, poursuivi par son lieutenant.

Ce Noël l'avait bien fait souffrir...

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé !  
Joyeux Noël à tous ! _

_  
(1) Spoil grave inventé XD  
(2) Voir mon autre fic "Papa, comment on fait les bébés ?"_


End file.
